Trust Tryst
by memae2012
Summary: this is a story of hope, trust and love. Back in the 12th century upon gaining knowledge, Klaus wreaked havoc in search for the cure an massive bloodbath transpired and a witch cursed him that if he ever felt the slightest glint of true love and happiness the woman he bequeathed his love unto will perish forever!There were other auxiliary scenes in season 3
1. Chapter 1

**Trust Tryst**

As night earths Mystic Falls every eye became weary; some hearts are broken while some are filled with resentments. Klaus surreptitiously walked into their foyer and slightly placed his hands inside his pockets and with feet a floating up to the stairs and into his bedroom, he smiled ambiguously. He found Caroline's brutal honesty quite invigorating. Basking on his new found feelings for this certain girl that averted his perception towards people and what it means to love and be loved.

But alas, he can't love someone without using it against him. Caroline's connivance with the Salvatores really threw him off and wanted to move past this feeling he has for her.

Lost in thought Rebekah facilely entered. "What are you being morose about?"

"Nothing. Just the idea that we don't have a mother what's worst the one we have or had tried to kill us."

"Are you sure about that?" Klaus derisively smiled at Rebekah; "I can always tell if you're lying to me Nik. We've been together for almost a thousand years minus the years you drove a dagger into my heart. I can sense if something's bothering you. Never seen you like this since Tatia." She paused and sinisterly laughed at him.

"This is about that frilly Barbie girl Caroline?"

"Don't be ridiculous Rebekah, this has nothing to do with her."

"Oh yeah? You can be high and mighty as you want, but you really like her."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night. Just leave me alone."

"Fine." She pulled the door while letting out a mocking smile and shook her head slowly. Satisfactorily thinking how she was not a deviant after all, that someone in her family, even as evil as Niklaus can also love.

Caroline awoke with a heavy heart, still pining for Tyler's absence. She cannot bear the fact that he is gone, again. She lay listless on her bed while reminiscing last night's episode with Klaus, how she might have gotten killed by him. Despite of it all, she loathes the feeling of empathy for him.

_Ugh! It's Klaus, he is a reckless dominating evil turd who doesn't have a soul to begin with. _

Her thoughts were deterred as the alarm goes off.

"Oh my gosh, I am late for school!" she dashed into the bathroom, thankful at times that she's a vampire and with a speed of light she can get ready in seconds.

As she twisted the knob on their front door, Elena simultaneously was about to knock. " Wow, you're psychic."

"Hey, Elena. What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" she closed the door behind her and walked with Elena towards the curb outside.

"I am really worried about Bonnie. With everything's that happened because of me. I can't shake off this feeling of guilt and sadness."

"you have to give her time. it's all she needs."

"What if she'll never forgive me? I don't want to lose her"

"You won't. She's your friend. She loves you of course she'll forgive you."

"What if she can't?"

"I can't answer that, Elena."

They silently walked up to the pavement and into Caroline's car. Caroline slide onto the driver's seat and fastened her seatbelt. Elena opened the door halfway through…..

Caroline perplexed and asked her, "What's wrong? Aren't you going to school? We'll be late."

"You go on ahead, I thought I can handle being around you and Bonnie and Matt but I can't." With sad eyes Caroline nodded towards Elena and left.

Different thoughts ran through Caroline's mind. All those unfortunate incidents that keep on bombarding Mystic Falls, with Tyler, Elena, Bonnie and Klaus are just too much. She doesn't know how to put on a brave face. Still, she has to remain strong for her friends.

When she reached the school's parking lot, there was no slot available.

"Are you kidding me? I'm already late." She sighed heavily and steered her car in the opposite direction.

_Thank God everyone's inside. _

As she got out from her car, she saw Klaus standing across from her. She furrowed her eyebrow and pursed her lips. She was about to turn her back on him and run away but got surprised when she bumped into him.

"Seriously, are you stalking me? Don't you have anything better to do than torture people?" she tried to conjure the ominous tingling sensation that's leisurely slithering on her back, despite that she's scared she acted formidable and unwavering.

"What makes you think I will torture you?"

"Well the fact that, I don't know, let's see you almost tear me limb from limb because of the plot with the Salvatore brothers last night?"

"And you think I'm here to get my revenge? You really think that low of me do you?"

"Uhmmmm. Let me think for a second. Yes! So if you'll excuse me I'm already late and you're in my way."

"What's the rush love? We all have the time in the world. You can always be a senior whenever you want to."

"Yes I can! But people here will start to wonder why I'm not getting any older. I have to wait for a hundred years just to get back to my life. Wait for everybody who knows me to die. Only then can I be a senior again." Her eyes started to well with tears this confounded reckoning that she tried to repudiate is burgeoning. She motioned away from him as she crossed her arms and lowered her head.

Klaus was crushed at the sight of her. He tried to move in a little closer to her and held her hand she tried to pull it away but it's too late. He lightly placed his hand on her face and lovingly brushed away the teardrops from her cheeks.

"I've been here for a thousand years and immortality sometimes can cripple a vampire's existence. Every day that passed, at times, feels so hollow and empty but as you go on and move forward, you'll just have to blind the tempest in order to see genuine beauty."

Caroline was speechless and gazed into his eyes with amazement.

The sound of the bell ringing interrupted their painful stares. She didn't know what came over her but with urgency dragged Klaus outside the vicinity of the school.

"I can't let anyone see me talking to you what's worst you holding my hand! Ugh!"

"Which explains why you brought me here" Klaus conscientiously searched the place.

"Do you have some place better in mind? I can't bring you to my house my mother, busy she may seem, may pop in from time to time. Can't bring you to mystic grill…"

"Because of Matt?" Klaus cut her off.

"No. Why would you bring him up? It'll be a total frenzy and the last thing I want are people speculating."

"No complaints love. This place is magnificent!"

"Yes it is, isn't it? It is special to me. It is where I do most of my soul searching or when I just want escape from the madness of the world for a while." She sighed. "Probably one of the best views in Mystic Falls"

"Yes it is" Klaus said fondly gazing at her and Caroline caught his stare and right that moment she realized it wasn't the view he was pertaining to, she smiled shyly and he noticed her cheeks turned red.

"So why do you want to see me?" Caroline asked snarkily.

"I can't stop thinking about you."

Caroline snorted sardonically at him, "Oh please. After what I did to you, you don't hate me?"

"How can I hate you? I totally understand why you did it. You're just protecting the people you love most. I'd do the same thing for my family and you." He said with a soft voice as sultry as anyone could ever hear.

Caroline gaped at him with wide bewildering eyes "Sorry but I can't give you what you're asking for. I still love Tyler and you're sudden fondness over me doesn't change the fact that you belligerently try to destroy everybody's life. You killed Aunt Jenna you forced Jeremy out from Mystic Falls, you almost killed Alaric. What you did in the past, I can't simply make it go away because you're suddenly nice to me."

Klaus walked a little bit closer towards her and he felt reluctance from both of them, yet he bravely reached for her hand and grasped it tightly towards his chest as he sincerely uttered these words to her,

"I am aware of it, I don't deserve your forgiveness or everybody else's but I know what I want now and I know where I want to be and that is right beside you."

"I want to be your knight in shining armor, the one who will take care of you, the one who will protect and shield you from the madness of the world you want to run away from. I have never felt more sure in my entire life. Life had no meaning before you. I was oblivious to anything real because I'm afraid that if I let myself, it can be taken away from me, that is why I can sometimes be overbearing and overprotective"

As Caroline and Klaus looked unto each other's eyes she could not believe in her wildest dreams that she felt something for this person not likeable to pity but of faith and trust.


	2. Chapter 2

Trust Tryst Part 2

Morning light peered into the rumpled sheathed curtain that hangs elegantly in Caroline's window. She gently rubbed her eyes as she bare herself from the warm soft cottony blanket that snuggles tightly around her. She spread both her arms out and let out a cryptic smile as her eyes slowly motioned towards her bedside table. Her bewilderment was just an obscure and rather tacit strategy to refute last night's encounter with Klaus when deep down she knew that the gift quiescently mocking her on her nightstand was from him. She bawled her eyes yet her smile is telling otherwise.

"What now?" like a crazy person yapping to herself she mirthlessly opened the tightly sealed envelope with vintage façade and slightly rough texture, she derisively snorted tilted her head and read the inscription printed on the lower right corner of the breathtaking sketch that she forcefully struggled to loathe but failed : _To the best view of Mystic Falls,_ _Klaus_.

She inserted the letter back and arched her eyebrows and pursed her lips, a profound thought gauged her mind that Klaus the murderous original vampire is capable of real feelings but she dared not to entertain that perplexity of that outrageous idea.

She compelled herself to parry her thoughts of Klaus and went downstairs.

A plethora of distressing and melancholic voices welcomed her as Elena, Bonnie and Damon dashed towards the foot of the stairs. Elena and Bonnie fervently gave her a warm hug.

With effused bewilderment Caroline stared with widening eyes "what's happening now?"

"We thought you got hurt! What did he do to you?" replied Bonnie

"Who did what to me now?" Caroline still dumbfounded keenly eyeing her three friends.

"Come one Barbie Vamp, tell us what happened?" snicker the debonair Damon, who's obnoxious and ostentatious aura never cease to amaze yet annoy people. "Did he compel you to forget?"

"Elena said she saw you with Klaus and he dragged you away from the school"

Elena nodded nostalgically recalling every intricate detail of their encounter.

"Guys, I'm fine. He didn't do anything and if he did I can take it. You know I can look after myself."

"Good. Crisis averted." Damon blurted insensitively. The three squinted at him. "What? Ok we're just happy to know you're safe."

"So is there any reason we should worry about Klaus' abduction?" Elena questioned Caroline.

"No." she brusquely shook her head. "Absolutely nothing to be worried about, if you guys are worried about me under his compulsion; That's-That's ridiculous! I mean he's evil and all but I don't think he would do that to me."

"It's Klaus!" the three answered in unison.

"Do you like him or something Barbie? You told us you weren't compelled? What kind of Klaus juice did he force you to drink? Suddenly you're defending him! He's the bad guy, CAROLINE!" nearly shouting Damon crossed his arms against his chest and glared at her viciously.

"What? I told you I can handle everything! And you accused me of defending him, he's just misunderstood and you're no better! Correct me if I'm wrong but what makes you different from him? What makes Stefan different from? What makes me different from him? Huh? We have killed people too. A someone else's Aunt Jenna, probably tortured someone else's Elena. He is evil because he tries to hurt Elena's beloved ones and Elena for that matter is the Salvatores' beloved one. Maybe that's the reason we hate him so much, it's because he tries to hurt Elena. Now, tell me this, if we never knew Elena how are we ever different from any other murderous vampire or hybrid?"

The stillness of silence filled the room everyone was in a state of shock no inkling on what words they're going to say next.

"You know what," Caroline finally said in exasperation. "You can leave, I don't need this aggravation especially coming from you guys."

"Care, we are just concerned…" Elena mellifluously gestured towards her and gently placed her hand on her shoulder but she cut her off "I'm sorry for that sudden burst of confounded misery. It's just I am so sick of people treating me like a fragile little sapling incapable of making the right choices."

"We trust you Caroline, believe us." Bonnie motioned towards Elena and Caroline and passionately hugged one another.

"Thanks guys, you have to trust me that I can take care of myself."

"We know, we know, I know. Tyler trusted you during his transition and I trusted you with my mom's. I'm sorry if we ever doubted you."

As tears rolled in Caroline's cheek she surreptitiously swept it off and laughingly blurted "I'm starving. Let's go get something to eat." They headed towards the door in boisterous gaiety and left the house for Mystic Grill.

The laughter instantly abated as they saw Klaus at the pool table with Kol. Kol glinted at them in ridicule and forestalled his attention to his brother who is in deep speculation over Caroline, wobbled his head in mockery and lightly tapped his shoulder while holding the glass filled with bourbon.

"That tasty little thing has really gotten you bad hasn't she?'

"Don't be ridiculous Kol." Klaus snorted derisively. "I'm just looking for a good time."

"You're being ridiculous, I saw how madly in love you were with Tatia and it seems like a déjà vu with her."

"What are they doing here?" Bonnie said in disgust and abruptly diverted her attention to Caroline. "Caroline, Caroline" she was preoccupied and apparently eavesdropping the conversation between Klaus and Kol.

Caroline perturbed from her espionage mission "Pffft.. Oh yeah what are they doing here?

"Are you okay? Were you listening?"

"No. I have better things to do than listen to those two, they're probably talking about taking over the world or whatever. Ugh. I need a drink."

"I don't recall you ever treating a lady just for pleasure. You love them just as much as you love staking a dagger through our hearts and stashing us in dreary boxes." Klaus flouted Kol's insolence and continued pouring his concentration in shooting the 8th ball into the pocket.

Caroline still obtrusively listening, dole out a small smile evidently oblivious to Elena and Bonnie's inquisitive stares.

"Why are you smiling?" Elena asked lifting her left eyebrow above the other while scrutinizing her and trailing her gaze.

"What me? Nothing, these tacos are so delicious." Caroline immediately rebutted in her defense and obstreperously nibbling the object of her lie. "mmmmmm… Delicious," she said with her mouth full and amplified eyes. Elena gave a cryptic smile and notice that Bonnie was looking at her in disbelief, to emphasize her gesticulation that she understood her countenance she remorsefully smiled back at her.

"Who wants a refill?" Caroline chirpily asked and rose from her seat and waved the glass mug in the air.

"I'm good." Replied Bonnie and took another taco. "Me too."

"Ok you guys are major buzz kill." She sighed heavily and headed towards the bar. Klaus saw her from across the pool table and grabbed the opportunity to talk to her despite the imminent precarious circumstance he's certainly aware of. He knocked back the two maybe three shots of whiskey and hastily went after Caroline.

"Thanks Matt." Caroline beamed gleefully at him as he placed her order on top of the dark brown mahogany counter. She turned around and accidentally bumped to a mysterious guy infront of her. "Oh I am so sorry sir," while putting down her drink onto the counter and with alacrity grabbed the tissue paper and gently patted the beer drenched area of the man's shirt.

"No worries love"

"_Oh no, that voice, that voice that haunts me and taunts me. No it couldn't be him, could it?" _Caroline felt a tingling ominous sensation as those words churned in her mind. She slowly elevated her head and quite the nuisance she emanated as she saw Klaus cocked his head down and mischievously smiled at her.

"What now?" she burst like a steaming geyser and pouted at Klaus.

"You were the one who spilled beer all over me, love." Klaus retorted cantankerously at her and with a toadying laugh inched a little closer to her. Caroline gave him a slight nudge away from her.

"Will you stop doing that!" she strongly commanded.

"Doing what love?"

"That ambiguous charming attitude, it's not working!"

"Oh is it love? If it's not working why are you quavering from where you are standing?" he insidiously implied.

"_Oh my God, am I really giving that kind of mixed signal?" _ever so playfully and sexy she pirouetted to get the beers and with a vixen laugh "Oh Klaus, you know me so well you have a certain effect on me," she paused and belligerently poured the entire glass over his shirt "A repulsive one at that! Hmpf!" She rolled her eyes and stormed out of Mystic Grill.

Elena and Bonnie were aghast by the commotion and hurtled over to Caroline. While the ever ostentatious and obnoxious Kol loving the whole spectacle of perspicacity went over to his brother, "Tsk. Tsk. Come on now chap, she's just some girl I don't know why you waste your time on her. You're an original hybrid let it go. Another round for my brother over here." Kol signaled Matt.

"That's just it she's not some girl."

"Will you move on from the tramp already? She just some girl you'll kill and pilfer love letters from her past boyfriends and display them in your room. I mean what kind of twisted mind does that?" He scoffed and sipped on his Jameson 1780 whiskey petulantly. Klaus with audacious fury grabbed his shirt and choked him and dragged him outside.

"Caroline may be a lot of things to some people but she's not a tramp! For me she's an amazing girl who will change the face of the earth. So you better choose your next words carefully next time brother or I'll rip your heart out."

He let him go from his grip, Kol soothed his throat and coughed. He sinisterly laughed at his older brother "Tell me something brother, will you still call her amazing if she and her friends try to kill you? In whatever conversation you had with her it was just a measly uncanny plot to kill you. It was never sincere and she will never like you nor forgive. So why don't you just give it up."

"I didn't want her just for her to like me or forgive but to realize how great and wonderful she'll be. I know that how hard she put on a good face she resented what she had turned into. I'm letting her see the beauty in immortality."

Unbeknownst to the Mikaelson brother Caroline heard everything and is flabbergasted about how Klaus defended her and how sincerely he truly adored her.

"This doesn't change a thing" Caroline astutely convincing herself. And it was somehow one of the biggest lie she had to live with.


	3. Chapter 3

"Seriously?" was Caroline's vicious word as she saw Klaus comfortably seated at her bay window near her bed

"Good morning also to you love" he replied, mordantly smiling at the girl whose beauty resonated magnificently within blinding him from everything else that seemed to obviously matter.

Caroline yanked the blanket fiercely to cover her exposed chest, with wide glowering eyes yet stifling voice, "what are you doing here? Haven't I made myself clear? Get out of my room or do you want me to pour an entire keg all over you?!"

Klaus was surprisingly irked with amusement with her courage to stand up to him and denigrate him without taking any regard who he is and what he is capable of doing. He let out a sly grin and stood up and walked towards her. Caroline furrowed her eyebrows while zealously holding on to her blanket.

"Don't be such a grouch, love. I enjoy spending time with you, getting to know you, talking to you. It has and will always be the highlight of my day," he said with oozing merriment.

She bawled her eyes reticently protecting her odd momentary happiness. The sheer awkwardness she felt was very disturbing. She shook her head and facilely looked up at him with one of her eyebrow hoisted above the other.

"Oh I get it, you're just toying with my feelings. Trying to win me over with your fancy jewelries, dress and romantic drawings maybe use me as your freaky sired pawn, let me tell you something they're not doing you any justice. So why don't you leave me alone and spread mayhem or something!"

"So much angst, love. I did not force you to take me to your happy place the other day I was the kidnappee not the kidnapper. And if my memory serves me right, you were the clumsy one last night" He retorted sardonically.

She peevishly placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head repugnantly "Will you just leave? What could you possibly want from me? I know you fancy me and all but that doesn't give you the right to be sycophantic over me."

"Don't flatter yourself too much love if you call this an obsession then it's not. A manipulative scheme? Tsk. you underestimate me I'm the original hybrid I don't use overrated baits or traps or ally don't you think?"

"Can you just fancy someone else?"

"I could but there's only one you. And you're by far incomparable to any woman I've ever met."

Caroline can no longer hide the reddening of her cheeks and perfunctorily glanced at Klaus and he caught her stare she tried to avert from it but she was obsequiously drawn by him. The awkward silence muted her room it wasn't a lucid description on how she opted to start her day. It was an unexpected turn of event.

_"Of all the hybrids why did he like me?"_

He gazed unto her eyes like a labyrinth of mysteries ready to be revealed to the world. What he saw in her eyes are sparks of wonders, her beauty a raging fire that keeps burning right through to him and her soul a grandiose of divine purity. He obviated himself not to concur with his feeling because it's next to impossibility.

The two were unnerved "Ok fine," Klaus said finally "I will leave you alone, if…"

"If what?" Caroline asked with a shaky tone

"If you will let me take you out on a date." Klaus said formidably without giving a hint of anxiety.

"No way! In your wildest dreams mister alpha male" she said in the possibly the most ambivalent tone. She's rigid with him but at the same time resents herself for treating him horrendously.

"If you won't then I'll just have to win you over until you'll say yes, meaning endless surprise morning visits or even at night it depends." Klaus said whimsically laughing at the idea. He looked at her playfully but was welcomed with worrying angry eyes. She bit her lip and parried her glance from him and with a heavy sigh,

"Think about it sweetheart, it's your funeral." Before she can say anything else he left leaving her in her own mired thoughts.

* * *

Caroline fervently held on to her tote bag as she saunters mindlessly in the hallways of Mystic Falls High. She just can't connect to the gravity of Klaus' apparent fascination for her. It was incredibly unfathomable how Caroline Forbes finally got a guy to like her but it happened to be the mass murderer. Circumstances always has a funny way of twisting everything up, she was totally mortified by the idea of Klaus always showing up in her room.

"My mother just had to invite him in why can't she just extracted his blood from outside and put it in a sippy cup? She just had to invite him in!Ugh!" It's way too late to loathe her now.

She walked ever formidably until Tyler kissed her on her cheek and placed his hand over her shoulder which caused her to stir.

"That's weird,"

"What's weird?" she asked in bewilderment. The ebullience in her heart starts to burgeon, realizing Tyler's not as self absorbed as she pegged him out to be, like a little kid waiting to be called by Santa. She was happy that he finally notices her distress and in anticipation his console will put her mind at ease.

"Coach said I might be totally replaced by Matt as football captain, well you know me, I am better than him."

She raised one brow up and detested his statement. "He's our friend Tyler, you always bask on vainglory when you know for a fact that it won't get you anywhere. There will always be someone who's better than you or me."

"I'm a hybrid that counts for something?" he replied jokingly.

"Yeah but not an original!"

"What?"

"Nothing, let's just stop this." She peevishly said to Tyler.

"It's because he drew a pretty picture of you and a pony? Is that what it's about? Huh?"

"No! God Tyler! How can you think for one second that I like him?"

"He obviously matter to you?!"

"No he doesn't! He killed those people who are important to me and I just can't forgive him that easily!"

"Can we please just stop this Tyler we are causing a commotion!" She sternly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside an empty room and almost forcefully threw him against the wall.

"What's your problem Tyler? I'm with you aren't I? Why are you so jealous of him!?"

"Tsk. Typical Caroline." he said in a condescending tone.

"Excuse me! What do you mean by that?"

"Typical because you are so predictable! Come on! The guy just spared a few of his time swooning over you and you suddenly like him?"

With arrant repugnance Caroline glowered at him "You know Tyler, I never said this before because I was pretending that part of you never existed."

"That part of you who's selfish, arrogant and obnoxious, I thought you'd change but I was wrong. I'm done pretending. I'm done pretending that you actually know me, the real me. It's as if no one else matters except you! What I want in life, what I yearn for, you never asked anything about me. I'm done!" Caroline waved both of her hands in surrender and walked out of the room.

Caroline was utterly flabbergasted about their relationship conflagration.

* * *

_"I wish I saw this coming why did I ever accommodate that sudden outrage and pour it on Tyler he didn't mean any harm. Stupid! Stupid Caroline! Now everyone will definitely think you have a new found feeling for him! It truly justified the way you act around him, how you always defend him!"_

She got strayed away from her sulking effusive thoughts of peroration as Rebekah saw her blankly staring into the parking lot's horizon.

"Caroline?"

Caroline shut her eyes for a few seconds, sighed, and turned to face Rebekah.

"Yes? Could you just leave me alone? I'd highly appreciate that!A pep talk with one Mikaleson is more than enough!"

"As you wish, i just called your name because you're blocking my car. As if i care about you and Elena's Mystic Falls drama. Ugh, Please!"

Caroline stared at her in disbelief knowing she was just being sarcastic unbeknownst to her she was in the way. She sidestepped a little further and sat on the curbside of the parking lot and melancholy hugged her two legs and began to peruse with intensity.

"Well if I may, you're the type of girl who likes going to school." she sat steadfastly beside her even in Caroline's defiant behest.

"No I don't!" She said defensively.

"Yes you do, you enjoy the accolades this school always open handedly giving to you."

"Accolades?" she asked in a wondering tone and let out a laugh.

"Yes I know a thing or two. When you live hundreds and hundreds of years you seem to learn a lot of words to use on people to adduce your intelligence."

The two laughed in unison.

"What's up with you and your brother psychoanalyzing people?"

"Niklaus is a little complex."

"A little?" she derisively retorted.

"Hahaha. Well he's very complex he's always cryptic and mysterious. Of course his indomitable temper came from well it runs in the family obviously." Rebekah smiled recalling trinkets of the past.

"Don't worry about Tyler he'll come around the bastard's so full of himself. I can see now,"

"What?"

"Why Niklaus fell for you." Caroline felt as if all the air was extirpated from her. Her stomach fully twisted in 360 degrees as she surprisingly awaits for her next words.

"He incessantly tells me how wonderful you are! How others even his own family misconstrue him for thousands of years and yet it only took you one night to understand his complexities."

Rebekah noticed her questioning eyes. "You know, the night during the Mikaelson ball?"

Rebekah gesticulate her farewell at her and parted with words

"You know he's right about you, you are indeed full of light Caroline."


	4. Chapter 4

When Rebekah left Caroline continued to plunged into her pool of memories. She heard light footsteps approaching towards her. She got up and facilely wiped the tears with her hands.

As she swirled around she saw Tyler.

"Caroline?"

Traces of dismay were dredged on her face this ominous disappointment of not seeing the person she's expecting rendered a confounded feeling of sadness.

"I'm sorry were you expecting somebody else?"

"Did you come here to to fight with me? Tyler I am tired of defending myself to you to Elena, Bonnie and even Damon. You just don't get me. You're being a dictator of how i feel. It's sickening sometimes that you all think you know me, you know what's in my mind, how i feel. I'm sorry. I just can't deal with this anymore." Tears welled form her eyes as he inched a little closer to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I am so sorry too, Caroline for being judgmental but I can't help but be jealous of him. He's a difficult competitor. I want to fight for you but... "

Caroline felt a sudden pang and pity for him. She held his face with her hand and said, "Tyler I told you before and I'll tell it to you again, you have nothing to be worried about I love you."

Klaus was elusively standing from a far obtrusively heard every word Caroline said. His anxiety tremendously heightened he went home and burned the rest of the reminders of the girl who took his breath away.

"What the bloody hell are you doing brother?" Rebekah obtrusively entered Klaus' chamber of solitude.

"Leave me be sister!"

"Oh my God! You have to stop this unhealthy obsession over her. You were probably stalking her again, weren't you?"

"I just want to see her, get to know her, if I have the fighting chance to win her."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and walked towards him.

"You won't win her this way moping and burning stuff. Show her the man before the monster."

"I won't change myself for her I won't do an idea of such atrocity."

"I'm not saying that, be the person you always have been before our blasted father turned us into monsters. So technically, you're not changing. With regard to your fighting chance, based on our heart to heart earlier before you came snooping on her and Tyler, I say you definitely mean something to her. Anyways, gotta keep that blonde tease busy if i want to be crowned the next prom queen." She flicked her hair at him and left.

* * *

Caroline was still in a convalescent state after the intense altercation with Alaric. Her wounds of torment still marked the cruelty of the vampire hunter.

"_SSSShhhhh.. It's me It's okay You're safe._" Still echoed in her mind she stared at the floor and disillusioned by the mirage of Klaus' heroic deed, unable to accept the brevity of it all. She stood up from the chair of her dresser and was absolutely shocked at Klaus sitting on her bay window.

"Doesn't anyone know how to use the door anymore?" She fiercely grabbed on her robe to conceal the rather revealing nightgown she's wearing.

Klaus stood up and flashed his infamous dimpled smirk at her but his eyes, his eyes were filled with evident compunction.

"Are you alright?"

_"This girl never fails to surprise me, despite my being a monster, she still sees me."_

"Well no, how can I say this love without coming on too strong. But when Alaric took you, I felt like I was split down in the center. I have this imminent fear of not seeing the light, the light whose honesty made me feel like a human being again. I know that you may never forgive me let alone love me, I'm not asking for that. I just wish you will find the happiness you deserve. You are such an amazing person and I find myself unworthy of your trust and love. What I'm trying to say is your light will always be my humanity."

Klaus walked closer towards Caroline, she was taken aback and almost lost balance but his arms steadied her, she was about to utter the next words but was welcomed with a passionate and strong emotional kiss. His kiss of farewell is so sincere and filled with appetency that she unknowingly closed her eyes savoring the realization of her deep seated feelings. The kiss that crippled her and defied everything she stood for. When she opened them Klaus was already gone. Leaving her with a paralyzing all consuming thought.

* * *

Caroline paced back and forth in her room, her agitation is totally relentless. This unexplainable misery perennially looms in every corner, solitude was but a taste of oblivion even in her dreams. The frenzied capitulation with herself didn't come at bay. It was an unending torment as she reckons the death of Klaus. She truly detests herself for granting a feeling of contrite and unsolicited remorse for the person who had dastardly infused such forlorn hope to her and her friends.

A sudden gasped awoken from her slumber she struggled to replenish the air that has been trying to tenaciously escape from her lungs. At the very sight of her dimly lit room she gazed out from her misty window and the resoluteness of the night aggrandized the enigmatic feeling she'd been harboring since the death of both Tyler and Klaus. She faced the side of her bed and sobbed herself to sleep asking herself over and over again why Tyler has to die.

The irony of a new day the supposed hope it brings was a tyrant reminder of death, enveloping her to a labyrinth of sadness and fear. She was stuck in a place where she cannot find her way back, stuck in a place where moving on is inherently impossible. She slowly got up from her bed and gently pushed the curtains away that's blocking the view from her window.

"Caroline?" Thoughts that ran furiously in her mind suddenly went to a halt. Recognizing the voice of her mom, she found it utterly familiar right then and there she was once again dragged back to the past all the distraught and pain she once felt, illuminated right in front of her. Everything just came pouring down on her like a flash flood of memories; when her father and Tyler left her permanently felt as if a stake was forcefully pierced her heart.

Sheriff Forbes opened the door and found her used to be her bundle of joy all broken and torn into pieces, it kills her to see her daughter like this.

"Honey are you okay?"

I'm not sure, Tyler's gone Elena's in transition and she's adamant about it I mean she never wanted to ever become a vampire. It's one thing after another, I feel like my chest is about to explode. I don't think we will ever be okay. I don't know where or how to begin. I feel helpless, I can't help my friends, I can't do anything! Mom I am so lost." Caroline's eyes are boisterous with tears and arrant unhappiness, her mom cradled her in her arms and mellifluously hushed her.

"Life can be tainted with so much evilness that we can barely handle, but when there's evil good will also rise. You can get through this. I know you can. You may think that you don't deserve this kind of life but everything happens for a reason. You're strong and you still have many wonderful years ahead of you." Those words that reverberated in her mind it was one of Klaus' reminiscent emprise that somewhat captivated her. She unconsciously smiled while looking down on the floor as her mother brushed her tears away.

"See? you're already feeling better."

"Thanks mom." Her mom kissed her forehead and left.

The incessant ringing of her cellphone frighteningly alarms her this undesirable sensation crept in her spine.

"Hello?"

"Caroline, it's Elena. She's..." Before Stefan could finish she hurriedly said "I'm on my way."

She bolstered through the Salvatore's abode, "What's happening?"

"Good Morning to you too sunshine" Damon's sarcastic as always despite the dire situation at hand.

"Now's not the time Damon! Where is she? Where's Stefan"

"Well if you mean my idiot of a brother who saved a quarterback leaving Elena to drown and be killed he's in the basement with the very very stubborn Elena." Caroline rolled her eyes and dashed in the basement where she saw her bestfriend in so much pain.

"I don't want to feed Stefan I don't want to become a vampire." Caroline rushed to Elena's side and embraced her.

* * *

The pernicious and pervasive calmness maimed them, words seemed penury and docile. Their heads are depriving them to speak but their hearts are telling otherwise.

"Caroline, thank you for being here with me. You have no idea how much I appreciate you staying with me through all of this. And your problem with Klaus? Well it's all up to you, don't be like me. I- I cannot decide between Damon and Stefan, It's just it's so hard with Stefan..."

Caroline gleamed at her and almost in a whisper ,"He's your epic love."

Elena smiled in approval as she wiped the teardrop that magnificently glistened with her sincerity.

"But Damon I just can't shake him off. I let him become a part of me that I'm scared to hurt him. But... Now that I've made my choice, losing him will deeply anguish me and I'm still not ready for that. When I found out about how close you have gotten with Klaus, I was angry and hurt because he had done a lot of terrible things but the truth is I'm just trying to protect you and my feelings. I was selfish and stubborn for not admitting to myself that... Stefan and Damon also murdered people, one of them just don't happened to be Jenna. "

"I know, count me in to that bandwagon..." Caroline leaned her head back in exasperation, the agony that has been torturing her for quite sometime was vicious and relentless.

"The guy from the carnival? He was someone else's dad or uncle or friend and- and I killed him. I relished on killing him..." she sighed and forlornly motioned her gaze at her.

"Klaus- Klaus will just be an imprint of my memory, he's gone and now I will never get the chance to know him all I ever did was reject him."

"Elena I know that everything's on the line here and none of us intend for your life to become like this but... I just don't want to wonder for eternity, ""what could've been?"" Don't be haunted like that."

She stared at her mournfully, grasping every ounce of her strength to settle the altercation that has been excruciating her. The perspicacity of ambivalent decision of either dying but being steadfast along with it leaving everything you love for all eternity or turning but living with a promise of death in immortality. Either way this battle of life and death won't be hesitant in taking its toll.

"I think..." Caroline listen intently as she surmised the fact the Elena's words may be her last.

"I'm going to go through the transition.."

"Are you sure? Is this what you really want?"

The desolation and lost hope effused Elena's eyes, it was painstaking for Caroline to see her empty. The plethora of childhood memories came rushing violently like waves crashing to the sea. She can't help but become nostalgic, that the simplicity of their lives before vampires and supernaturals were ubiquitous in Mystic Falls, now just a faded memory , a relic of of euphoria, a haven of content.

"Ok, if this is your choice then I will be here for you no matter what."


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time in her life, she never felt more alone than now. Her optimism and free spirit started to fade like the autumn season slowly taking the colors of May which used to bring harmony and life to everyone. The reckoning coldness of the weather reawakened the grandeur of sadness that was deeply delved within her. The warmth of the sun suddenly was uninviting, as Caroline steps out of the porch, the euphonious autumn breeze that was once enlivening is now like iced glaciers pricking every vein in her body.

She walks languidly out of the porch and into her car. Her thoughts was abruptly interrupted as she heard someone walking behind her,

"Caroline?"

She refused to turn around as this was just the contrivance by the grandiose of sadness that has furiously grappling her to a bottomless pit.

_"No, it can't be! My mind is just playing tricks on me. Tyler can't be alive. Klaus is dead._" Klaus is dead were the words she can't seem to bury in oblivion. She brushed the single drop of tear that fell on her cheek and covered her ears and shut her eyes. But the veritable mirage of Tyler came closer and held her.

Caroline's heart skipped a beat and with wide eyes, she turned around and there it was right before her eyes a revelation of arrant impossibility and inescapable preponderance of questions.

"Tyler? Oh my God! I can't believe it's really you." She hugged him with an immensity of eternal longing and undeniable fondness. Her tears were endless and effusive with love and care.

"How could this be, how were you alive? Am I dreaming? If this is a dream then I don't ever want to wake up."

"If this is a dream love, can I do this then?" He gently cupped her faced in his hands and lovingly wiped her tears and smiled. His next motion was a complete surprise to Caroline and was quite unwieldy as he passionately kissed her. She was totally caught off guard and wanted it to break it but an indomitable force just kept pushing them closer and closer together. The reckoned nostalgia and genuine happiness fiercely dragged her to a proverbial memory. That ephemeral kiss which she kept believing was chimerical is now a reality. She never wanted to yield but she has this strange feeling that a sorcery or witchcraft is at work.

"Wait. Is this real?" She nudged him away from her. "I see you as Tyler but… very different. I don't know I can't explain."

"It's Tyler but what? You're kissing a different person? Who are you kissing then Caroline?"

Caroline was stunned, words can't seem to get out of her mouth. She furrowed her eyebrows and asked the strange materialized apparition. "Did you just call me love?"

"I don't know love, did I?"

"Klaus?" her eyes and jaw widened as this gallimaufry unfolded before her. She showed appetency for him as she facilely touched his. He reciprocated her heartmelting gesture as he inched closer to her and rested his face in her hand and held it with his own. He closed his eyes savoring every bit of emotion he harbored for this person he fallen madly in love for. His momentary joy was heightened as he slowly looked at her genuinely smiling at him. The indescribable longing and painful stares are just overwhelming, they were both speechless and they absolutely fathom that their being together is enough to relish this unearthed feelings they have for each other.

"Klaus how could this happen? Why are you in Tyler's body? It's a long story sweetheart. What matter's most is how blissful I am to see you." Caroline smiled and knew that Bonnie was behind all this, and what she did was very admirable and unselfish.

"Oh Klaus what should we do now?"

"I don't know all I want to do is get out of this body and be with you."

"Klaus everything's confusing right now and…Trust me the last thing they would want is for us to be together. I just broke up with Tyler and everything's a mess right now. I don't know what to do."

"Come on now love, you'll get through this. You're strong, Caroline. Believe me you are. "

Caroline laughed, "When will you stop playing that you're beautiful, you're strong card on me."

He let out an adorable laugh and held her hand and pulled her closer to him, "NEVER."

* * *

The perennial yet euphonious silence encapsulated them to a whole new different world. A world where their love prevails, a world where all they can think about is being together, a world where their hearts are as one, unbreakable like nothing could go wrong. But alas, reality harshly dawned on them pugnaciously heaving them to imbroglio and judgmental conflagration of scurrilous perceptions.

"What's wrong love?" Klaus finally asked.

She looked away and draw in what could have been the most unbearable sigh. Klaus was tormented by the detectable sadness on her face. He just wanted to assure her that everything will be okay, but though he may be the most powerful creature on the planet, he still can't give her the security she needs.

Klaus labored extremely to steady her eyes unto his but she wasn't acquiescing to his gesticulation.

"Klaus, it's just that these feelings are new to me. I don't know how to deal with it, to deal with everything especially with everyone." She said finally as she forlornly looked at the ground and slowly into his worrying eyes.

Still holding her hand, Klaus amusingly smiled at the beautiful woman standing in front of him. How he sincerely wished he had met her sooner, all the countless bloodsheds and power mongering will be blot out in the pages of history.

"Trust me, you will be fine Caroline." He slightly nudged her chin with his thumb and ever so gently he lovingly rubbed them. She let out a small smile , " What if it won't?"

"Then nothing else matters as long as I have you and you will always have me. I promise you, I will always be there for you for all eternity."

Caroline smiled profoundly and what she witnessed next was Klaus facilely perched his lips unto hers. He was bewildered by this bizarre fascination of kissing her while she's smiling, it totally caught her off guard but his kiss was sumptuous, warm and inviting and couldn't help but passionately melt with it. She ignobly wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms enveloped her waist, his touch gave her shrilling quivers down her spine.

The couple was perturbed when they both heard pattering footsteps coming toward their way. She dragged him inside her house and surreptitiously used the peek hole to be incognito to the unrecognized intruder, it was Sheriff Forbes. She shot Klaus with widening eyes and protruded her lips in the direction of her room, motioning him to go upstairs. Klaus being the alpha male teased her a little bit and kissed her luscious pouting lips. She was utterly repulsed by his insensitivity and sardonically smiled at him. She loved the idea of him never wanting to be away from her. She never felt that she has to prove herself to him. She was herself, and for the first time an actual guy genuinely likes her; not some rebound of Elena nor a supporter but because she is her.


End file.
